Pony
by SapphireTrafficker
Summary: Prequel of White Horse. From the interview to the breakup, this story records the ups and the downs between a college girl who stumbled into the office of a multi-billionaire and their life onwards. Even though nothing lasts, they do believe in one thing, and that is: they are right for one another. It will be rated a little more towards M.


**A/N: I think a lot of people liked the one-shot _White Horse_ , and are asking for more. I posted the sequel, _Dark Horse_ , though I admit that it wasn't as good as the first one. This is a prequel of _White Horse_ , just to satisfy your desire in wanting more from me. ;) Notice the title of these three stories, I'm sure you'll find it interesting.**

 **Also, one last thing, please do tell me if you want me to put them together and repost them under one title? I know it may be highly unnecessary, but I just want your opinion. Please tell me if you have one.**

 **Just to prevent people wrongly accusing me of** **plagiarizing (despite having a disclaimer in my profile) I will disclaim all rights to the book and the characters that you can recognize from the series. Some of the phrases that you find familiar are from the book, they are not mine. Simply putting it - Anything you find new will be mine, anything you find familiar or can be recognized are not mine!**

 **Enjoy.**

 _ **Rated slightly more towards M**_

* * *

The Washington State University student, Anastasia Steele, was on the radar of a CEO's for quite a while now; no women had ever been on his radar for this long, she was the first. Ever since the purely coincidental meeting, he had been more than interested in her.

It was very unusual for Christian Grey to pursue a woman, especially one this young. However, as the man in power, his staff were not to question his intentions.

The first encounter left him quite an impression on the innocent looking college girl. She was graduating as he heard, so he was determined to see her again on school ground.

On the day, he wasn't nervous of the speech, but he was, in fact, a little giddy about meeting this girl. He knew there was something about her that was tugging him and pulling him towards her. He didn't want to ruin her, knowing himself, he thought it would probably be best if he stay away.

He would've find the clumsiness of her annoying as she quite literally fell in to his office that day, but despite not wanting to admit it, he did find it, cute. Christian was never someone to put his emotions on display, he was very private and concealed. He requested everyone to sign an NDA before working for him, although that may not have any legal consequences, it was a matter of morals.

His personal assistant Andrea had always been professional, but for the years that she had worked for him, it was the first time that he had allowed her to meddle in his personal affairs. He had allowed her the opportunity to choose the flowers to impress this girl that her boss was into. It took Andrea by surprise, but she had no other choice but to accept and do her very best.

Christian thought he was just interested in her. With the tiny skirt that she was in the day she interviewed him, it struck up his interest in woman all again. It had been too long since he terminated his contract his most recent submissive, Susannah. Her clumsiness weirdly didn't bother him, in fact, it slowly became a turn-on for him.

He thought she was just shy in front of strangers, but never would he had ever thought that she was a virgin. When she first appeared, she looked inexperienced and innocent, he almost dismissed the thought of having her to himself.

A lot of thoughts had went through his head when he walked up to her to help her up, though one lingered. Could she be the perfect sub that he had been looking for ever since he started to live this kind of lifestyle.

Her every word during the interview told his instincts that she was the best material, but what he didn't know was that, despite that she was indeed innocent and inexperienced, she was also a virgin; in spite all that, she had absolutely not a single submissive bone in her body. Her words were all coming out of respect and the fact that his appearance and demeanors intimidated her.

It turned out, after spending only a few days with her, that she was very different. From the women that he had encountered, from the subs that he had contracted with. Despite all the differences, he was still determined to try it with her, introduce his lifestyle to her.

The interview, the first time they met, would never be forgotten by him, he was reminded of as he entered his office each time, especially in the afternoon.

"To what do you owe your success, Mr Grey?" Ana's little plumy lips moved very little to let out those words that formed the first question for him. He was mesmerized by the movement of her lips that he was caught off guard when they stopped moving.

To cover up his surprised face and the fact that he wasn't exactly paying attention to the content, he teased her. "Seriously? This is what you're going to ask?" There he thought it was just a light teasing, but she took it very differently. Perhaps it was because of the expression that he held.

 _No, I didn't mean to scare you, baby, please don't get nervous. Relax, Anastasia._ He thought, but never got the chance to say it out loud as he find it very inappropriate, especially with the recorder still recording.

Ana bit her bottom lip and casted her eyes away from him, fixing those innocent baby blue orbs on the floor.

 _Baby, I want your attention, the floor is not worth your beautiful eyes._ Again, he couldn't say it.

Conjuring up and maintaining his boardroom face, he started to bullshit through what seemed like a professional answer. It was partially true, but it would be all he would provide to be ever to put in public. This question was frequently asked by the media and the press, as much as he find it annoying, he always liked it because he had this answer prepared and as he delivered it, his mind could go and wonder elsewhere.

For example, right that moment, when he was pacing in front of her and around his table while reciting his respond to this fixed question, he was able to have a thorough examination of her appearance.

This interview held special meanings to him and to her in the future, something that had never occurred in his mind, not even flashing through. This woman in front of him weigh much more than this interview, apart from being the one to 'pop his cherry' she was every other firsts that he had never experienced with another human being.

"I'm very private about my personal life, I won't provide anything regarding to that subject." He remembered replying to her when he was asked what he would do in his spare time.

That moment was when he really wanted to ask her about her opinion on his exclusive lifestyle, but being the professional man that he had always been, he bit back the question.

"I access control in all areas." He was so proud of this response, although she had no idea what he was referring to, he was sure that she did now.

"Penny for your thoughts, Christian?" The small voice beside him brought him back from all the memories in his mind. A smile that had been unconsciously resting on his face widened even more.

"I would be pissed about someone using my phrase, but weirdly not with you, Anastasia." He voiced his thought, half answering her question. Liking the way her name rolled out of his mouth, smoothing down his tongue like it was meant to be like that.

"Why are you smiling? It's creepy." Ana giggled to herself quietly after commenting. Even after the time they have had spent together, in his bed, in the shower or in the playroom, she was still scared of him to a degree. He liked it and disliked it at the same time, it was confusing.

"Creepy?" He mocked an angry face that made her cringe. Taking her hand that was resting on her thigh, he ran a finger over her knuckles, liking the feeling of her tiny hand in his. The soft skin and the perfectly pruned fingernails.

"Sorry." She muttered an apology. Under the dim light coming in to the car from the street, she couldn't make out the expression on his face, so judging from the tone, she thought he was offended and she definitely didn't want to get on his bad side when she was about to have dinner with his family.

Christian chuckled, though deep down, he felt bad for making her think that. This was a time when he disliked the fact that she was intimidated by him. He liked her, genuinely liked her beyond just been purely interested in her, because she seemed different. "What for, Ana?" He kissed the back of her hand, bringing her attention back on him, he wanted her to know that he was not in a foul mood and the night meant a lot to him; he wanted her to just relax and show his parents her true self, because that was the woman he liked.

"To answer your question, Miss Steele," he said with a smile, wanting to assure her that he was far from angry and he liked this part of her, "I was thinking to the times that we had ever since you interviewed me." He smirked at the thought of her shyness and the way she fiddled with the recorder and everything. Asking him if he was gay and getting all scarlet on the cheeks. It was beyond cute, he had not yet thought of a word to describe that yet.

Entering Grey House, Christian could just feel Gretchen, the maid's eyes fixed on him. He was vexed by her behavior and all her attempt to get his attention. First of all, she was a blonde, which would just almost mean that she would not at all been considered as something other than a staff member. If it weren't for his parents, Christian could just imagine himself firing her sorry ass. If anyone wanted his attention it would be up to him to decide, she was just trying too hard and it was completely unnecessary.

Being the easily jealous kind, Christian could fully understand when someone was trying to take what was his, however, he could not understand why Gretchen could possibly be hating Ana. The girl he brought home was the first girl that he had ever planned on introducing to his parents, she was everything but someone to develop hatred towards.

Ana might not had noticed, but ever since her entrance with his arm wrapped tightly around her, the maid had been glaring. Everyone in the house seemed to be in good temper, apart from this maid.

Christian usually wouldn't give two fucks to the mood of a staff, but when it was addressed to Ana, he paid attention to it. Knowing that she wouldn't dare put a finger on his date in front of everyone, but he knew that she may become a threat.

Though, given the night, he had very little time for himself to think, one statement from Ana made him forget everything he was thinking of.

"Yes, I'm flying down to Savannah tomorrow to visit my mom." She addressed it to his parents, but this was also news to him.

"Why wasn't I informed until now?" He frowned at her, a hand placed on her thigh, dangerously close to her sex and it was traveling towards it.

Ana's eyes met his for a brief second before looking away and closing her legs. Christian wasn't exactly pleased with the response, but in front of his parents, he'd not yet mustered up the courage to do anything out of the line.

"It was a last minute decision." She answered to his question and informed the others who had the same question written on their faces. "I looked through my schedule plan and it's the only few days that I'm free." She explained, taking his hand with one of hers and removing them from her thigh while still paying attention to the conversation that was going on.

He was absolutely no thrilled about the refusal, in fact, he might as well be offended, because she was the first woman to ever dared to reject his touch and to say no to him. It was arousing, yet frustrating.

"Mom, can I show her the boathouse and the back yard?" He needed to have her alone with him somewhere, and the sooner the better.

"Of course, you're always proud of that place." Grace smiled warmly, completely oblivious to the relationship that Christian had with Ana, simply thinking that they would make a lovely couple.

"Excuse us." Ana muttered an apology under her breath courtly and followed him out of the table and to the garden.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just decided earlier." She caught up to him and tried to justify her actions frantically. He thought it was adorable and he liked it, but he also wanted to punish her from hiding it from him.

"Have you booked a ticket yet?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"Not yet."

Christian's eyebrows were forming a deep valley in the middle, and as much as she thought it was cute, she couldn't help but want to smoothen it out. He opened his mouth, but was cut off.

"No, I'm not going to let you pay for me, you've spend enough on me already." She said firmly. Another denial.

"You are supposed to let me pay for everything."

"But I've never signed the contract remember? I'm not your sub." She argued.

The challenge that she set up for him was always interesting and exciting, but sometimes, he just wouldn't enjoy it and find it irking even.

"Not officially, but you will act like one from time to time." He wanted to control her, he didn't like her defying him.

"You can do whatever you want to me, but I'm definitely not allowing you to spend another dime on me without my permission." She was confident and he liked this attitude of hers, he just wish it wasn't used against him next time.

One look of her expression, he knew better than to argue. They kept walking towards the boathouse. The meadow soft and cool under their feet as they took each step forward. None of them spoke on the way.

The garden was indeed beautiful and well-cared, but his mind couldn't be focused on the garden, because this woman next to him was more important than the plantations, even more important than the boathouse.

"Christian, no. You can't punish me." Ana said defiantly once they reached the house and closed the door behind them. She was too, thinking about the incidents that had just went passed in the house. Her protest broke his thought bubble, he looked up at her, she had a hand place between her and him, telling him to keep his distance. As much as he didn't want to, he respected her decision and did so.

"Why?" He looked at her with a disbelieving look. It was the first time that someone had said no to him, especially on the matter of sex.

"You can't just punish me because I'm not listening to you. I don't even obey to my parents, why should I do that to you?" She defended herself, it was the first time that she had actually stood up to him for herself.

Christian was silent for a while, he looked down at the floor, his head seemingly hung in shame. He knew she was right to an extent, and he understood that his need as a sadist was wrong, but he couldn't help it. No on, except for Elena, knew about him as a sadist. He didn't want Ana to know, because even if he didn't want to acknowledge or to accept the fact that his feelings for her were so much different than his towards his former subs, he still behaved respectively as how he truly felt. All those nightmares and the bodyguards he hired, were due to his own insecurities, now that he had someone that he valued even more than his own life, he felt even more exposed. He felt naked from times, because he knew she could be reckless and there would be times when he wasn't there to save her. The thought sacred him.

"You're right," he sighed, running a hand through his copper black hair, "I can't punish you just because you disobeyed me, Anastasia." He looked up at her, looking dejected. The pained expression on his face must have shown, because she had softened.

Sensing a 'but' coming up, she kept her mouth shut. "But, I thought I should be the first person to be informed when you made that last minute decision, after all, I am your boyfriend and not some other people that you are absolutely not related to in any kind of way. Am I wrong?" He felt like a bastard right now, because he was jealous and was just finding another excuse to fuck her in order to satisfy his own needs; his selfish desires.

"I'm sorry about that, but you're still one of the first ones to know. I didn't tell anyone about it. It was the first time that I've told someone about this decision at that dining table." The alcohol that she had intake was kicking in, he could sense her getting bolder encouraged by the alcohol.

"Bend over." He instructed, pointing at the table in the middle of the room that had a few tools for repair on it. She glanced at the table. When he thought she was going to be the obedient sub that she sometimes was, she turned back and fixed her gaze on him. He stared back at her expectantly, waiting for her to do as she was told. But, she took a step closer to him and lunged at him, connecting their lips. She wrapped her arms around his nec, intertwining her hands at the back of his head, pulling him down closer to her. He was socked initially by the bold move, then mesmerized by her lips and the way they were moving against his. It was both sexy and arousing at the same time.

Mustering up all his self-control, he pushed her away. He expected to see a pouting and disappointed face, but all he saw was a victorious and smirking girlfriend.

"You're playing with fire, little girl." He whispered huskily, completely turned on by her bold moves.

"I am well aware of the fact, Mr Grey." That obedience made his cock twitch, but he had to maintain his composure and keep his cool.

In one swift move, she found herself bent over the table that she was supposed to be on minutes ago.

"So demanding, Mr Grey." She teased slightly, a grin on her face that was not missed by him.

"You kissed me, so you're not the one to say." He replied. Not the slightest offended, in fact, he was much entertained. Bending over her, he nipped her earlobe, earning a moan from her, he whispered in her ear. "I'm going to make you the demanding one."

"I look forward to it." She wasn't able to finish her sentence as he slid one finger into her. Not wearing her panties made his work easier and lightened his overall workload. Though he would enjoy undressing her just as much.

Ana let out another moan when he thrust another finger into her. Then he pulled them out and licked them, enjoying the salty divine taste dissolving in his mouth. Sucking it clean, he placed them back around her sex, his thumb circling her clitoris, playing with the skin and enjoying the way her pussy grinds against his fingers.

"You are not to cum," he growled into her ear, "this is about me, not you." He instructed as he rolled a condom on his erection. "Do you hear me?" He desperately needed a release, and he wanted her in sub mode just as much.

Ana nodded, but Christian wasn't satisfied with that simple gesture.

"Say it, damn it." He growled louder, getting impatient as he positioned himself behind her entrance.

"Yes, Sir." She answered, coming out barely louder than a whisper.

"Ah!" She cried out when he pumped into her, it took everything in her not to cum at that instant. She closed her eyes, trying to distract herself and savor him at the same time. "Christian, please." She begged, but he paid no attention to it. He was close himself, with all the foreplay and ever since she shut him out by closing her legs on him, he was turned on. Another cry of plead from her, he came to his own release. Coming down from the climax, he felt so much better and he couldn't be prouder of her at this moment.

Tugging a hand under her, he helped her up, letting her head rest on his chest as they both stood there panting. "I'm so proud of you, baby." He whispered in her ear, she was too tired that she could only nod against his chest.

When he caught his breath, he loosened one arm around her to reach into his pocket, taking out her panties and handing it back to her. She smiled at him knowingly, her eyes never leaving his as she put them back on. He opened his mouth, gaping at her as if he was about to say something, but was soon cut off when they heard Mia's voice from not far away calling for them.

"Just in time." He smirked as they tidied themselves and made their way out of the house.

...

True to her words, Ana left the house the next day for Savannah, Georgia. She said that she should visit her mother, because since she missed her graduation, they should meet. Though to Christian, he thought otherwise, of course, he kept the thought to himself.

Christian secretly updated her seat, hoping that she would have a comfortable flight home, despite unhappy about the rejection of his private jet. The emails he got from her were amusing and it took his mind off work, he liked the playful her and the Ana that wasn't afraid of him.

It may be too much to ask, but he thoroughly enjoyed someone flexible, someone that was daring to deflect his orders and obey them at time when necessary.

Before meeting Ana, he was just a successful rich businessman that had a very private personal life. After meeting Ana, he was just someone who was looking for a partner, despite all the subs that he had, Ana was the one that knew how to ride. The first time he made love to someone was the first time he discovered the beauty of a vanilla sex. At times, he allowed her to ride him, it was enjoyable. He loved it and so did she. As inexperienced as she was, she was the one and he knew it when she took control over him the first night he was over at her apartment on her bed.

This time, he couldn't bare the times without her, taking his jet down to Georgia, he tolerated the disgraceful weather, only for her.

It was a sweet scene to see her with her mother, sitting at a booth, taking pleasure in the afternoon indoor. Sipping the cosmopolitan in her hand, it was the third one that he saw her drink. He didn't like it when his people get drunk and unconscious, but Ana would never listen to him.

 _Another Cosmo?_ He typed up a text and sent it to her, almost added a picture of it. Seeing her pick up the phone in spite the protest coming from her mother, he stood up and walked over to them in a very slow pace just to make sure she had the time to react.

When he was within earshot, he could barely contain his laughter. She looked around the room frantically while her mother just looked excited about the news that she had told her.

He was forcing her to introduce him and he knew that her mom knew about him. From the background check, he knew enough about the family.

"Fuck." She cussed, making him roll his eyes and his palm twitched.

"What's wrong?" Her mom asked in concern.

"He's here." She looked up from the phone, stared at her mother and then around the place. Silently rolling her eyes and labelling him as a stalker.

"Then I should probably leave to give you two some space?" Her mom suggested, but it was not in favor of Ana, it was more in favor of him.

"No, mom, stay. It's our time, he shouldn't be here anyways." She stalled her mother just as he appeared.

"Christian, hey." Ana tried to play it cool and act casually, but he could see that she wasn't exactly fond of his arrival.

"Ana." He greeted, taking up the place next to her. "Mrs Adams." He extended his hand to her mom, who took it gratefully.

"Carla. Please, just Carla." She corrected. Ana was not exactly pleased, but she wasn't surprised when he knew her mom's background, after all, he'd stalked her. She was only disappointed with her mom, being sold out to his courtly demeanor that easily. She could only shook her head in disbelieve.

Christian took a seat next to Ana and opposite of Carla, who were watching the couple with an intent interest. She thought they made a great couple and thought some other great things amongst the two. She had every intention to see her daughter happy with a man.

"Excuse me, I need to use the wash room." Carla stood up to make her way to the bathroom. She did this, really only to let the two have some time on their own, because he seemed to have a lot to say to her. Christian gave her a courtly nod as she took of while Ana just stared.

Once Carla left the seat, Ana turned to Christian, expecting him to start talking, because she knew whatever she had in mind would offend him.

Christian, as expected, made his move. He took the glass in her hand and placed it on the table in front of them. "You're breaking the rules." He informed gently.

"Why are you here?" She couldn't contain her curiosity anymore so she just blurted out.

"To see you." He didn't miss a beat to reply to her.

"I broke the rules," she appeared to be more confident, perhaps it was the alcohol's doing, "so, are you going to punish me?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"That doesn't matter. You haven't signed the contract." He answered, catching her off guard. "And I'm not expecting you to sign it either."

This confession surprised her even more than the previous one, because all the times that they had been together, he had been trying to get her to sign the damn contract that she just couldn't see herself sign.

"Why?" She whispered, truly confused by him, moving away from him a little to have a better vision of him and his pretty face.

"I want more with you." He remained impassive as he told her. It was a huge breakthrough to him and to her. She had never thought of him as a person who would wanted more. All he had been to his subs was cold and distant.

"You want more?" She thought she had misheard him, because it was just impossible.

He nodded. "I've never wanted it with any other woman, it's you, only you." He added to tell her how certain he was about this decision.

"You flew all the way here to tell me this? You could've just told me over the phone." She chastised him lightly. "What about your work?" This was what she was concerned about.

"The perks about being the boss." He smirked. Looking up to see that Carla had returned, he seen it as his cue to leave, so he stood up. "Put this on my tab." He said before shaking hand with her mom and leave.

"Ana," her mom gasped right after he left, "you've found yourself quite a man." She expressed. Ana rolled her eyes, her mom had no idea what he was here for. "He's such a gentleman." She cooed, making Ana roll her eyes once more.

"Mom." Ana tried to stop her mom from fangirling over her boyfriend, but apparently not succeeding.

"He's your first boyfriend and you two seemed so sweet already. He flew all the way from Seattle to come and see you, how nice." She gushed, Ana really didn't want the night to be about her and Christian's relationship, she just wanted some mother-daughter time. Maybe she couldn't get what she wanted, her mom was completely sold. Ana sighed, not sure whether this was good or bad. She could see the end of the night.

"Ana," her mom called her name to get her attention, "you should really go see him, he didn't leave you a room key for no reason." She picked up the key card from the table that Christian left for her and waved it in front of her daughter.

It was sweet for him to come here, but Ana really didn't see the need for him to do that. She missed him, that was one truth, but she didn't want him to stop what he was working on just for her. She wasn't selfish.

They spent the night and the next day together. Christian brought her to an airfield to experience one of his expensive hobbies, gliding. It was his first time trying to impress a girl and his first time experiencing more. It was a lot of girl's dream to have a rich and influential boyfriend who was romantic and sweet.

"Is this more?" He asked her nervously once they landed.

She nodded enthusiastically, turning to him and flung herself at him.

"I didn't expect a date this expensive, but I loved it more than the money you spent." She told him against his lips. He placed her on the hood of his car, her back arched to be closer to his body. They kissed passionately, but the vibration in his pocket broke it.

"No." Ana whined, not wanting to stop the moment. "Christian, take it later." She begged, trying to get his attention back.

"Sorry, babe, I have to."

Ana pouted cutely at him, he knew he had to pick up the call before Ana made him change his mind. It was from Taylor, so he knew it was important. Planting a soft kiss on her pouting lips, he spoke into the phone.

Waiting patiently on the car hood, Ana took the chance to take in his beauty. His clean shaved face with high cheekbones and the hair that was never properly tamed. Staring at the sweater he was wearing, she could be drooling over his toned stomach if it wasn't covered. She'd loved to have her hand all over him, undressing him like her eyes were doing.

"I have to go, Ana." He finished the call and returned back to her, his expression made all the good thoughts in her mind evaporate. She scrunched up her eyebrows wanting to know more, but he wasn't telling her anything. "I'm taking you back."

"What about dinner?" She asked, that was the only thing she could think of regardless to the topic directly. "You promised to come."

"I know and I'm sorry about it, baby." He sounded truly apologetic, but she wanted to know more. It was the first time that he had put up a romantic gesture, showed that he wanted more, and he ended it roughly. "I'll call your mom and tell her that myself okay?" He tried to make it up to her by doing so, he initially planned to just have Ana convey the message, but seeing her crestfallen face, he changed his mind.

...

Their good romantic and erotic relationship however, was short-lived.

None of them intended to let it go on that way, but it couldn't be stopped. It was the day that Christian dreaded the most, even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone, but one of his many nightmares were about Anastasia leaving him and now it was coming true.

Entering the room that he provided for her with the cream in his hand, he saw her back towards the door and he could hear the constant sniffing coming from her. It broke his heart even if he wasn't familiar with the feeling. Each sniff was like a needle poking in to his heart, making it more spiky than ever.

"You're never doing that to me again." She mumbled through her teary face, before he could make any sound. He walked up to the bed and sat on the edge, placing a hand on her body, but she flinched under his touch which shattered him even more.

"Don't- touch me." She sounded scared and broken at the same time, he hated to see her this vulnerable.

"Ana-"

"You don't understand, Christian, this wouldn't work, it never will." She said through silent cries as more tears poured out of her eyes and dripping down on to the blanket.

"Why?" He asked, really not understanding anything.

"Our values are different fundamentally, we will never agree on the same level and will never be able to share the same set of values."

"How?"

"I will never be what you want, I'm not going to satisfy you." She carried on, despite his question and confused sound.

"Ana, I've been telling you this over and over again, you're everything I want. I've never wanted more with anyone, only with you, baby." He tried to comfort her, tried to touch her, but she was rejecting him in all kinds of way, she wasn't even looking at him.

"You need to control, need a submissive. More doesn't suit you, it just doesn't." She sighed, saying all this more to herself than to him.

"Did you not like the glider?"

"It's not that. You inflict pain on women that looks like your birth mom to get rid of your own pain, I can't give you that, because I can't bear the pain you inflicted."

"Why does this sound like goodbye?" He was now crestfallen. He was hoping that what he was hearing was not true, it would be just another nightmare of his.

"Because it is, Christian." She whispered. "I thought I'm falling in love with you." She added, talking to herself, but it was audible in the quiet dark room.

"Ana, what are you talking about?" He panicked, this was one of his nightmares coming true.

"I need to move on from you."

"No, Ana." He could already imagine the life without her, it was dark, cold and lifeless. "Please don't leave."

"Please, just leave." The pleading in his voice made her last nerve crack, tears oozed out of her eyes uncontrollably, she couldn't help it. "Leave." She demanded louder this time, finally feeling the movement from the bed, she knew that he stood up.

"I'm not what you want and I never will be." She murmured before he closed the door, never intended to let him hear it, but he did.

"Just forget me, please." She begged to the god in the sky that would listen, praying that she would never have to go through what she had went through ever again. It was not because she didn't like him, it was also not because he didn't love her, but their fundamental differences had forced them to stay away from each other.

...

The future days were unbearable for Christian. Building the glider was enough for him to suffer, the memory and the note she left would be kept safely. He kept thinking back to their times together, he thought he might've done something wrong, but all he could thought of was the fact that she knew he was a sadist and the fact that she would never be able to accept the lifestyle that he was into.

The glider was everything there to remind him of her. For all the subs that had wanted more with him, he terminated their contract, and when for the first time in his life, he wanted more for this woman, she left him.

He constantly thought of her, wanting to just track her down, but he knew that would upset her even more. To satisfy his own curiosity, he only asked his team to check on how she was doing and what event would she be attending lately.

Once he saw her in a casual diner down her street with Kate, one second she was all happy and distracted, chatting off with her best friend, the next, all color drained from her face. He knew it wasn't because she'd saw him, it was because the music they were playing, the lyrics, it reminded her so much of him. That was when he knew how much he had affected her, he just wish he could have the chance to make it up to her.

In the end, he was still a bachelor, but this time, waiting for his partner to come back and ride his pony.

* * *

— Ginuwine

I'm just a bachelor  
I'm looking for a partner  
Someone who knows how to ride  
Without even falling off  
Gotta be compatible  
Takes me to my limits  
Girl when I break you off  
I promise that you won't want to get off

If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it  
If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it

Sitting here flossing  
Peepin' your steelo  
Just once if I have the chance  
The things I would do to you  
You and your body  
Every single portion  
Send chills up and down your spine  
Juice flowing down your thigh

If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it  
If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it

If we're gonna get nasty baby  
First we'll show and tell  
Till' I reach your pony tail, oh  
Lurk all over and through you baby  
Until we reach the stream  
You'll be on my jockey team, oh

If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it  
If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it

If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it  
If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it

If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it

Ride it, saddles

* * *

 **A/N: I will be putting the three stories ( _Pony_ , _White Horse_ , _Dark Horse_ ) together in one story. Like I said, I know it's unnecessary, but I just want people to know that they are from the same series. I'll see your opinion to this, and if too many of you dislike the idea, I'll not do it.**

 **I have a shit load of homework, please tolerate if the quality isn't as good. I'm trying to balance out my life.**

 **Just a small update: I am working on two other fanfictions, I just hope that the first chapter will be out soon. It will be better than this because they're totally different.**

 **You can always check for updates on my writing status in my profile page ;P**


End file.
